


Next Time

by Cat58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: Literally just smut, beginning to end.





	Next Time

Her blue lips collided into mine, her hands rested on my cheeks, thumb gliding mindlessly over my cheekbone. Her body was pressed into mine as I pushed her up against the wall, my armor was off, and so was her cloak. This was a kind of intimacy rarely shared between us, and for no good reason other then my constant flow of work. It was nice to enjoy it as it lasted though. Soft moans came from her lips and her hands wandered down. Touching the curves of my toned stomach. Her nimble fingers felt great, yet cold, on my bare skin. I hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to me then she already was. I broke the kiss, and stared at her beautiful face for a few moments. She flushed a dark azure, and a devilish grin grew across her face. As she trailed kisses from my collar bone down to the valley between my exposed breasts then to my stomach. Her soft gentle kisses felt amazing on my hard skin.   
Then she looked at me, a strange confused look on her face.   
“Yellow?”

My eyes snapped open as I saw the worried look of Blue.   
“Oh thank stars!” She said a gentle smile on her face.  
“What is the matter Blue?” I asked, surprised.   
“You kept making strange noises, your pearl came to get me. I wanted to make sure nothing was the matter. But I see that you are just fine,” a small smirk replaced her smile as she glanced down at something. My hand. That was deep in my trousers. I blushed furiously, trying to slip my hand from its position of touching myself.   
“Your pearl also informed me that you seemed to be crying my name as you were in this… position,” she smiled again. I noticed her fingers were trailing up my leg. The sensation felt better than my dream, and just thinking about all the possibilities led to a pool of warmth building up. My core burned. I need her. Right now.   
In a swift motion, I grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back beneath me. My lips crashed haphazardly onto hers, she kissed back. Biting gently on my top lip, as my hands wandered around her clothed breasts. She let a soft moan escape her lips, telling me to continue but I didn’t even think of stopping.   
“Phase this off,” I ordered, breaking the kiss.   
“Yes, of course, my diamond,” her voice was like silk.   
When a soft blue light told me that her cloak was gone I pressed my lips against her pert nipple, rolling it with my tongue. Another moan sounded, and without warning she wanked off my helmet, digging her fingers through my hair. I continued, kissing and sucking the skin around her exposed breasts.   
“Oh, stars, Yellow. Don’t… don’t stop.”   
I trailed my lips to her stomach, sucking the skin and leaving dark purple marks. Evidence of my love. Love… a strange way to put it. I let my mouth wander down. Before looking up at her face for some kind of approval before…   
“My diamond, White diam—” I looked down at the now scared gem by the door.   
“Have you not heard of alerting of your presence before entering?” I asked, my anger boiling.   
“Forgive me, my diamond, but it seemed urgent,” she said looking to the floor out of embarrassment of seeing two diamonds, naked.   
“What seemed so urgent that you must interrupt?”   
“White diamond wishes to have a private meeting with you, my diamond, she said she wants to talk about Madame Blue Diamond,” she bowed.   
I huffed, unsatisfied, I’d shatter her but Blue’s legs were wrapped tightly around me.   
“Leave.”   
“Of course, my diamond,” and with that, she scurried out of the room.

I looked up at Blues face from my position by her navel. She looked like she was in complete bliss.   
“I’ve been waiting for this kind of moment for millennia,” she cooed, her fingers still tracing my scalp lightly. I started kissing her body again, then I met her second pair of lips, they were pulsating, so I took my tongue. Lightly tracing them, flicking my tongue over her clit. She shuttered and moaned softly at my actions which only encouraged it. Soon I replaced my tongue with two fingers, pumping them in and out of her. She practically screamed my name. I positioned my fingers to get a better angle and began pumping faster. After an orgasm took over her, she reached out to me and pulled me into a lazy kiss.  
“I don’t want you to go,” she whispered as we pulled away.   
I laid my head between her breasts as her hands scrapped gently over my skin.   
“ I don’t want to speak with White but, you know I must.”   
“I know.”   
I phased on my clothes and she phased on hers. As I got up to leave, she yanked me down a final time planting another kiss lazily on my lips and whispered,  
“next time we will do it again without interruption.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but also not sorry. I don't know what I wrote to be honest. I might add other chapters, I don't know.


End file.
